Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) là nhân vật chính trong bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO, chơi ở vị trí tiền vệ cho đội bóng Raimon (GO)thumb|right|Tenma là thủ môn Xuất hiện thumb|left|183px|Tenma trong game phiên bản Wii Tenma có mái tóc màu nâu nhạt với hình dạng như những luồng gió xoáy, và đôi mắt to màu xanh dương. Trang phục thường của Tenma chưa được nhìn thấy, chỉ có bộ đồ ngủ màu xanh sọc trắng mà cậu mặc khi đi ngủ. Ở tập 1, khi Tenma còn nhỏ, cậu bé mặc một chiếc áo đỏ có tay dài màu vàng và quần jean xanh. Còn khi ở trong opening 1, cậu mặc một chiếc áo màu hồng đậm và quần ngắn màu xanh. Tính cách Tenma được mô tả là một người tốt bụng, luôn vui vẻ, sẵn sàng giúp đỡ những người xung quanh và bảo vệ đồng đội của mình. Cậu luôn năng động và đứng về phía đúng. Và cậu rất yêu bóng đá. Sự đam mê này bắt đầu từ 10 năm trước, khi mà Gouenji Shuuya đã cứu sống cậu. Chính điều đó đã khiến Tenma trở nên đam mê môn thể thao này, và cảm xúc của cậu đối với bóng đá có thể được coi là sánh ngang với Endou Mamoru về sự đam mê và lòng gan dạ. Cốt truyện Trước phần GO Mười năm trước khi bắt đầu Inazuma Eleven GO, Tenma sống cùng với gia đình ở Okinawa. Một ngày nọ, cậu bé nhìn thấy một chú cún nhỏ đang gặp nguy hiểm do bị mắc kẹt giữa những thanh gỗ lớn. Tenma chạy tới và kéo chú chó ra, nhưng lại bị vấp ngã khi đang chạy ra khỏi, và cậu cũng bị đe dọa tới tính mạng vì thanh gỗ sắp sửa đổ lên người cậu bé. Đúng lúc ấy, Gouenji Shuuya nhìn thấy và đã dùng trái bóng để cứu cậu. Cuối cùng, Tenma giữ lại quả bóng, với dấu hiệu của Raimon trên đó, và chú chó, mà sau này cậu đặt tên là Sasuke, ở lại cùng với mình. Inazuma Eleven GO thumb|Tenma với đồng phục Raimon Vì những gì đã xảy ra trong thời thơ ấu, Tenma tiếp tục yêu bóng đá khi lớn lên và một mình tập luyện chăm chỉ (đặc biệt là trong kĩ thuật rẽ bóng) với mong muốn được gia nhập vào đội bóng Raimon (GO), không phải vì danh tiếng về bóng đá của ngôi trường này, mà là vì dấu hiệu của Raimon trên trái bóng đã cứu sống cậu. Và chính Tenma cũng không biết đội bóng nổi tiếng như thế nào, nên cậu đã rất ngạc nhiên trước phòng họp to lớn của đội. Hiện tại Tenma sống một mình, thuê một phòng trong khu nhà của Aki. Trong ngày đầu nhập học, Tenma gặp Tsurugi Kyousuke, người đã một mình đánh bại đội Raimon Second Team. Cậu chấp nhận thử thách của Tsurugi và sau một hồi lâu, cậu đã bất ngờ giành được bóng từ Tsurugi nhờ sức mạnh tiềm ẩn của mình. Sau đó, cậu tham gia vào hiệp 2 của trận đấu giữa Raimon và Kuro no Kishidan, mặc dù sau đó, cậu đã dễ dàng thất bại trước Kensei Lancelot. Sau khi thấy sự việc này, đội trưởng Shindou Takuto đã sử dụng keshin (chưa hoàn thành) của mình và ngăn chặn được Tsurugi. Ở tập 3, Tenma đã gặp và kết bạn với Nishizono Shinsuke, và cả hai cùng quyết định gia nhập đội bóng. Vì những sự việc mới xảy ra, mà hấu hết các thành viên và manager của Raimon (GO) đã đồng loạt rời bỏ đội bóng. Tenma đã cố gắng ngăn cản, nhưng tất cả đều vô ích. Sau đó, cậu và Shinsuke cùng xin phép Shindou Takuto cho gia nhập đội, nhưng Shindou lại nói là "đừng bao giờ đến đây nữa". Thực chất là họ phải tham dự cuộc thi tuyển của đội bóng. Sang tập 4, cả Tenma và Shinsuke cùng quyết tâm cao độ và đã vượt qua được hầu hết các thành viên của đội, trừ Shindou. Cả hai đã gặp phải rất nhiều khó khăn, nhưng đều nhất quyết ko bỏ cuộc. Cho tới khi Tenma kiệt sức và khuỵu xuống, thì hlv Kudou lại bất ngờ cho cậu và Shinsuke được đậu. Ngày tiếp theo, Raimon được sắp xếp để đấu 1 trận bóng giao hữu với đội của trường Eito. Tuy nhiên, Fifth Sector đã ra yêu cầu rằng Raimon phải để Eito thắng 3-0. Mặc dù vậy, Tenma và Shinsuke hoàn toàn không biết gì về chuyện này. Đến ngày thi đầu, tất cả các thành viên còn lại của Raimon, kể cả Shindou Takuto và Sangoku Taichi đều quyết định nhường cho Eito. Hiệp 1 kết thúc với tỉ số 2-0 do Eito dẫn trước. Hiệp 2 cũng lại y chang như vậy, Eito đã có ngay được bàn thắng thứ 3. Tenma lấy lại tinh thần và giành lấy bóng từ Eito, rồi chuyền cho Shindou. Thế nhưng, mặc dù cậu đã chuyền rất nhiều lần, Shindou vẫn không muốn nhận lấy trái bóng. Đột nhiên, trong một đường chuyền nữa của Tenma, Shindou đã bất ngờ nhận lấy bóng. Shindou sút 1 cú volley đầy uy lực và ghi một bàn cho Raimon. Trận đầu kết thúc, Eito thắng 3-1. Vì lí do này, hiệu trưởng của Raimon đã quyết định sa thải hlv Kudou do không tuân theo lệnh của Fifth Sector, làm cả Tenma lẫn Shindou đều cho rằng đó là lỗi của mình. Ngay ngày hôm sau, tất cả mọi người , trong đó có Tenma, Shinsuke và kể cả Tsurugi đều rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Endou Mamoru đã xuất hiện và trở thành huấn luyện viên mới của Raimon (GO). Lúc đầu, cậu và Shinsuke là 2 người duy nhất đến sân bóng nơi Endou đã hẹn cả đội. Họ được Endou huấn luyện, Tenma được rèn luyện để tăng cường thêm năng khiếu rẽ bóng của mình. Sau đó, cậu đã khá sợ khi thấy Tsurugi dùng Death Sword để tấn công Endou, mặc dù anh đã dễ dàng tránh được cú đá vào giây cuối cùng. Ở Tập 008 (GO), sau khi nghe tin Shindou định rời bỏ đội bóng, Tenma đã quyết định đến nói chuyện với Shindou. Sau một hồi lâu thuyết phục, cuối cùng Shindou cũng chịu chơi với Tenma và Shinsuke. Shindou đã cho Tenma tận mắt nhìn thấy Fortissimo, rồi thách thức Tenma vượt qua được mình. Với quyết tâm cao độ muốn giữ Shindou ở lại với đội, Tenma đã sử dụng chiêu thức đầu tiên của mình, Soyokaze Step và vượt qua được Shindou một cách dễ dàng. Endou đã theo dõi từ đầu và bước xuống. Anh nói với Shindou rằng nước mắt của cậu chính là bằng chứng cho thấy cậu xứng đáng làm đội trưởng. Giải đấu Holy Road chính thức bắt đầu, và Tengawara là đối thủ đầu tiên của Raimon. Tỉ số được dàn xếp cho Tengawara thắng 2-0. Trong trận đấu, hầu hết các thành viên của Raimon đều chơi lối chơi giống như trận Eito, vì thế chẳng mấy chốc Tengawara đã ào ạt tấn công. Đúng lúc ấy, Shindou bất ngờ chặn đứng đợt tấn công này, và cậu nói rằng cậu sẽ chơi thực sự. Tenma và Shinsuke rất vui mừng về điều này. Cùng với 2 người, Shindou bắt đầu thi triển những kỹ năng của mình: God's Baton, và sau đó là pha ghi bàn bằng Fortissimo. Những thành viên của Tengawara cùng quyết định chơi mạnh tay hơn. Tiền đạo Hayabusa Hideki đã có bàn gỡ hòa kinh hoàng với keshin Choujin Falco và chiêu thức Falco Wing. Sang hiệp 2, keshin này lại tiếp tục đe dọa Raimon thêm một lần nữa. Lúc ấy, Tenma bước tới và sử dụng sức mạnh bí ẩn của mình nhằm chặn Falco Wing. Nhưng sức mạnh ấy không đủ để đấu lại Choujin Falco, và Tenma bị hất ngã. Nhờ nỗ lực của cậu và Shindou, Sangoku sử dụng Burning Catch, và Falco Wing đã bị chặn . Trong một đợt tấn công cuối cùng, Tenma sử dụng Soyokaze Step để vượt qua hàng phòng thủ của Tengawara và giúp Shindou ghi bàn ấn định tỉ số bằng Harmonics. Trận đấu kế tiếp, Raimon đấu với Mannouzaka trong tứ kết. Tsurugi quyết định chơi trong trận này, nhưng thực chất là để kiểm soát Raimon và không cho họ đi ngược lại mệnh lệnh của Fifth Sector (Raimon thua 0-1). Chỉ mới vài giây đầu tiên của trận đấu, Tsurugi đã bất ngờ ghi một bàn dội lưới nhà, và tỉ số đã là 1-0 cho Mannouzaka. Chưa hết, Mannouzaka còn chơi một cách hết sức bạo lực, với mục tiêu hạ gục cả đội Raimon. Vì thế, chẳng mấy chốc, tất cả các thành viên của Raimon, kể cả Tenma và Shindou, đều đã bị thương và kiệt sức. Thế nhưng, Tenma vẫn quyết không bỏ cuộc. Các thành viên của Mannouzaka bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn và tấn công Tenma bằng những cú slide nguy hiểm. Tsurugi phát hiện ra ý đồ này và cứu Tenma, sau đó ghi một bàn gỡ hòa tỉ số bằng Death Sword. Sang hiệp 2, Death Sword bị chặn bởi Machine Soldier Galleus, keshin của thủ môn Mannouzaka. Kế đến là bàn thắng do keshin Conjurer Purim của tiền đạo Mannouzaka.Kurumada, Hamano, và Amagi đột nhiên thức tỉnh và sử dụng những chiêu thức của mình để lần lượt chặn đứng những đợt tấn công của Mannouzaka. Ngay cả Kurama cũng bất ngờ chuyền bóng cho Tsurugi. Tsurugi sử dụng Kensei Lancelot và chiến thắng được Machine Soldier Galleus. Cuối cùng, khi mà thủ môn Mannouzaka đã kiệt sức, Shindou dễ dàng ghi bàn ấn định tỉ số 3-2 cho Raimon bằng Fortissimo.thumb|Tenma, Shinsuke và Aoi ăn mừng chiến thắng. Ở Tập 014 (GO), Shinsuke rất muốn có được một kỹ năng cho riêng mình, nên cậu đã tập luyện chăm chỉ một mình. Tenma sau khi biết được điều này đã rất phấn khởi và quyết định giúp Shinsuke. Cuối cùng thì Shinsuke đã có được chiêu thức cho riêng mình: Buttobi Jump. Tiếp đến là trận đấu bán kết, đối thủ của Raimon đã được Fifth Sector thay đổi: đó là Teikoku (GO). Shindou quyết định cho đội luyện tập Ultimate Thunder, một kỹ năng chiến lược mà họ đã nghĩ ra từ lâu. Tuy nhiên, chiến lược này cần một chân sút rất mạnh, mà Tsurugi lại quyết định không tham gia. Tenma đã cố gắng thuyết phục Tsurugi nhưng không được. Chơi với 10 người, Raimon nhanh chóng bị choáng ngợp trước sức mạnh của Teikoku. Fortissimo đã bị thủ môn Teikoku chụp một cách dễ dàng. Raimon quyết địng sử dụng Ultimate Thunder, nhưng đã thất bại trước Ryuukishi Tedis, keshin của Teikoku. Sau đó, Teikoku đã có liên tiếp 2 bàn thắng. Hiệp 1 kết thúc với Raimon bị dẫn trước 2 bàn. Đột nhiên, Tsurugi xuất hiện và xin được vào chơi cho Raimon. Tenma hoàn toàn tin tưởng Tsurugi, và rồi các thành viên còn lại cũng đã chấp nhận. Với một nỗ lực chưa từng thấy, Tsurugi đã hoàn tất Ultimate Thunder, và tạo cơ hội cho Tenma ghi bàn bằng Mach Wind. Sau đó, đến lượt Shinsuke ghi bàn gỡ hòa 2-2 bằng Buttobi Jump. Cuối cùng, Tsurugi sử dụng Death Drop và ghi bàn ấn định tỉ số 3-2 cho Raimon. Tenma cám ơn Tsurugi đã giúp đỡ Raimon. In the Episode 020 (GO), Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally got his keshin, Majin Pegasus. In Episode 021 (GO), Tenma meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. Movie Matsukaze is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where his keshin is revealed and is to appear along with Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Endou Mamoru, and some Raimon new team members. Hissatsu *'﻿OF Soyokaze Step '(そよかぜステップ) *'DF Spiral Draw '(スパイラルドロー) *'﻿SH Mach Wind' (マッハウィンド) Keshin *'Majin Pegasus' (魔神ペガサス) Quotes *''"What's wrong, Tsurugi?! You're not looking soccer straight in the eye as you are now! That's make soccer cry!"'' (To Tsurugi ) Trivia * Ở Tập 003 (GO), Matsukaze cho biết rằng Aki là họ hàng với cậu ấy. * "Kaze" trong họ của cậu ấy, Matsukaze, nghĩa là "gió", sự chơi chữ trên hệ của cậu ấy. * Tenma được chú ý bởi nhiều nhân vật: (Haruna, Kudou and Aki) rằng tính cách của cậu ấy gần giống như của Endou. * "Tenma" nghĩa là "Pegasus"(thi mã) trong tiếng Nhật, có thể là sự chơi chữ trên tính cách "háo hức như một con ngựa", và sau này là keshin Majin Pegasus của cậu. Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Thủ môn Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Raimon GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Thủ môn Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Raimon GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam